Lost In This Moment
by Fairytales1981
Summary: The one date night The President can't be late for. Written for Natalie and PandoraBox82


**For Natalie and Stephanie. Massive thank you to PandoraBox82 for the prompts to get me started.**

…

**The West Wing**

**Jed/Abbey**

**Lost In This Moment**

…

The President's private secretary Deborah Fiderer checked the clock that was placed in the corner of her desk where she sat, right outside the Oval Office. It had just gone 8pm and knowing that the schedule was now clear she got up and made her way over to the door and knocked lightly a couple of times. The small groan from the other side of the door told her that he'd heard her so she opened the door slowly, poking her head in.

"Mr President….."

"Yes Debbie I know, I haven't forgotten."

"She wanted me to make sure you got there on time Sir."

"That sounds like Abbey."

She came further into the room and stood in front of his big oak desk as he looked up and caught her smiling softly at him.

"Something else you need Debbie?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I was just wondering Mr President, if you don't mind my asking…you have planned accordingly for tonight….haven't you?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"Do you really think that I….Jed Bartlett, President of the United States…wouldn't have things organised for my wedding anniversary."

"You're right, I'm sorry Sir…it was just that The First Lady wanted to make sure….."

"I know, I know…she wanted to make sure I hadn't forgotten. Do you really think I'd forget the day I married the most beautiful woman on the planet?"

"It was silly of me to ask Sir."

"Oh Debbie, the day I met Abbey. From the moment I first laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one for me."

"Well Sir, I'm glad. Have a good evening Mr President."

"You too Debbie, I'll see you tomorrow."

She backed out of the office, smiling one last time before she closed the door behind her. She grabbed her bag and jacket, ready to leave when Bruno Gianelli came in, heading for the Oval Office.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Debbie asked, a warning tone evident in her voice.

"What does it look like; I need to see him before he leaves."

"No you don't."

"Excuse me, we need to finalise things before his trip to The Hamptons in a few days."

"Well you can see him first thing tomorrow, I'll make sure of it."

"Look Lady I…."

"No you look, The President and The First Lady have a date night tonight and they…."

"Date night, I think this is a little more important that a date night."

"It's their wedding anniversary, and if you delay it anymore than it needs to be then The First Lady will have your ass. Let them have tonight….please."

Never had a Woman's pleading eyes got to him as much as Debbie's did in that moment.

"Alright, fine I'll leave it until tomorrow. You play a hard game lady."

"Thank you, I think. Now, seeing as you're obviously finished for the evening now…how about you buy this old broad a drink."

"Do I have a choice."

"Not really."

"I guess I'd better buy you a drink them." He smiled, as he helped her on with her jacket.

…

Jed was in their suite putting the finishing touches to the room when he heard the door opening and Abbey and her security walked in.

"Right on time, thank you guys…I can take it from here." He said with a smile.

"Yes Mr President."

The door closed as Abbey looked around the room and smiled at the scene before her. Rose petals on the bed, a bottle of Champagne on ice, oysters, strawberries and cream…all set out ready for their evening.

"Well, do I pass inspection?"

"Oh Jed, it's beautiful."

"And I got you these." He smiled.

He handed her a large bouquet of Lillies, her favourite and a small blue velvet box.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out." He said, as he kissed her cheek.

Abbey sat down and placed the bouquet on the side table before turning and opening the box, a small gasp escaped her lips when blue sapphire earrings were looking back at her.

"Oh Jed, these must have cost a fortune." She said, putting them on.

He came and sat down on the sofa beside her, drawing his arms around her.

"You're worth every penny my love."

"Thank you, they really are beautiful. I got you a little something too." She said handing him a small package.

He took it and quickly unwrapped it and found a set of cuff links with the Presidential Seal on them.

"Abbey, these are wonderful….thank you darling."

"You're welcome, you're a hard man to shop for." She laughed.

"Let's eat."

He got up and brought the cart over to them and they sat quietly talking as they enjoyed their champagne and oysters.

…...

As the night drew in, the sat sipping their Champagne as Abbey lay curled up in his arms as they sat watching an old movie.

"It's been a wonderful night Jed and this movie's just perfect."

"Well it is our favourite after all."

"You'll never get as two great a people in a movie as Humphrey Bogart and Katherine Hepburn."

"Remember when we first saw The African Queen together."

"Mmmm, it was just after Ellie was born….I remember."

"It's one of her favourites now too."

"I think we drummed it into her at an early age, best to get them young." Abbey laughed.

They lay curled up together, The African Queen playing and the fire roaring as Abbey leaned up and kissed her Husband softly.

"This really was a very memorable night Jed, I'll never forget it."

"Do you think we'll have lots of nights like this Abbey?"

She shifted position to look at her Husband, gently stroking his cheek with the back of her hand as she smiled at him.

"We got lots of nights."

"Happy Anniversary Abbey."

"Happy Anniversary Jed."

…

-end


End file.
